


The Development of Stiles Stilinski's Very Healthy Relationship with His Body - OR - How the Sheriff Learned Way Too Much About His Son's Preferences

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: True Beta [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adolescent Sexuality, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gen, Masturbation, Sex Positive, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Transitioning, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: When Stiles was seven, he announced to his father that he was a boy.When Stiles was ten, Noah got into his first fistfight in defense of his son.When Stiles was fourteen, he began high school.Short snippets of Stiles's transition and growth into his sexuality, from age seven through seventeen. May be considered by some to be underage because there are mentions of Stiles masturbating as a teenager, all of which are quite vague. No partnered sex takes place or is mentioned.





	The Development of Stiles Stilinski's Very Healthy Relationship with His Body - OR - How the Sheriff Learned Way Too Much About His Son's Preferences

When Stiles was seven, he announced to his father that he was a boy. Noah had been skeptical at first, as most parents would have been in the early 2000s. Following what little advice he could find on the internet, he got Stiles into a therapist. The idea of transition scared Noah at the beginning. His upbringing didn’t exactly teach him to understand. Initially, he wondered if it was a phase, if Stiles would grow out of it, and if something could be done to fix his child’s head rather than his body. When the answers were consistently no, no, and no, and two separate therapists insisted that transition is the only safe and healthy option for a child like Stiles, Noah followed the advice. Nothing has ever mattered more than Stiles being happy and healthy, and if his own head was the one that needed fixing, he could do that.

When Stiles was eight, he started having breakdowns about his name, because even if he managed to look like a boy, his arbitrary title gave everything away. Noah refused to let him choose his own name at that age, as every option came directly from Power Ranger or comic books, so they compromised on Stiles, agreeing that when he got a little older, they would talk about it again. Eventually they settled on something masculine, something so that not everyone who had his legal name would know what he’d been assigned at birth, but the name Stiles stuck.

When Stiles was nine, Noah followed the advice of their therapist and found an endocrinologist who would be ready to treat Stiles when the time was right.

When Stiles was ten, Noah got into his first fistfight in defense of his son. It rocketed a tiny but meaningful change through their small community, and within the month, Stiles was allowed on his school’s boys lacrosse team.

When Stiles was eleven, puberty started. It was a time both of them had been anxiously awaiting. He started growing body hair and his breasts began to bud, and with the definite confirmation that Stiles had begun stage one of puberty, it was safe to start him on hormone blockers. It was hell at first, the pain and the bruises, and the way Stiles would cry, but eventually the monthly routine of Noah giving his son a shot became a point of bonding.

When Stiles was twelve, he and his father fought endlessly about when he would be allowed to start testosterone. Eager to be a man, Stiles wanted it now. Eager to keep his boy, Noah was reluctant.

When Stiles was thirteen, his dad finally caved, and with the approval of his doctor, he began low doses of testosterone. His body began to grow and develop just like the other boys, more or less. Thirteen was a big year for more than just that. With high school fast approaching, Stiles and Noah both became increasingly concerned with what that would look like for him. Together, they devised strategies for things like how to handle locker room changes and showers, and how to know when and if he should tell an intimate partner. When it came to the topic of Stiles and sex, Noah had so many reservations. Either his boy was on the precipice of developing his sexuality and all the complicated, messy, heartbreaking issues that come with that… or his boy wouldn’t develop a healthy sense of his own sexuality because his body would become too much of a barrier. The latter scared him so much more.

When Stiles was fourteen, he began high school. Noah made him begin seeing a therapist again, hoping that some amount of being proactive about the body issues that were about to get _so much worse_ would somehow help soften the blow. And it certainly seemed to. One night, as Noah went up to say goodnight to Stiles, he paused at the closed door, about to turn the handle when he heard his son’s voice softly chanting, “Lydia, Lydia,” over and over. It filled him with more relief and pride than probably any parent has ever felt in regards to hearing their child masturbate. If Stiles could enjoy his body on his own, maybe the road ahead wouldn’t be nearly so bumpy. Noah met Lydia once or twice when dropping Stiles off for school, and she was certainly cute as could be. His concern over the issue dissipated quickly.

When Stiles was fifteen, Noah found himself in the same situation - well, almost. This time Stiles was louder, vague mumbling noise could be heard from the hallway, and curious but unthinking, Noah got closer to listen. This time, Stiles sounded much more capable of playing his own body than he had a year ago, and his subject was vastly different. It was Stiles’s long time best friend, Scott McCall. That was the night Noah learned that his son was bisexual. From then on, he made sure Stiles kept the door open when Scott was over.

When Stiles was sixteen, Noah simply couldn’t avoid it. Apparently under the impression that his father was a sound sleeper, Stiles wasn’t by any means quiet. When Noah got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, he heard his son clearly from the hallway. Apparently having a penchant for vocalizing his fantasies, Noah heard Stiles telling some figment named Derek that he was so slick and needed to be fucked. That was the night Noah learned _just_ how comfortable Stiles really was with his body. After Noah met Derek, a few weeks later, he sat down with Stiles for a refresher sex-ed course and made sure the boy left with enough condoms to see him through to college.

When Stiles was seventeen, Noah had left for an all-night stake out, which had ended early with an arrest of the suspect. Having the entire house to himself, though, Stiles took full advantage. By the time Noah was on the stairs, he could hear his son gasping and crying out for claws and teeth, to be pinned down and given the bite, all centering around some man by the name of Peter. That was the night he learned his son was kinky. That was also the night Noah finally decided his son was getting his room sound proofed. He immediately left the house again and assured himself he would never think of it, ever again.

When Stiles was eighteen, he lost his virginity. Thankfully, that's one thing his father didn't overhear.


End file.
